Take A Risk
by ItsAJemiLoveStory
Summary: What Happens when Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato meet? An adventure of course.


I wrote this on my Youtube account awhile ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story besides the storyline

I walked down the street in my black sweat pants, white tank top and my black hoodie left unzipped. It was fairly warm but a lift breeze lingered to keep you cool. It was around eight in the morning just after the morning rush to get to work on time. I ha an hour to kill before I had to open up the dance studio. My name is Demi Lovato also known as the 25 year old girl who choreographed dances for stars like Miley Cyrus, Britney Spears and even Justin Bieber. When I'm not working with celebrities I teach kids from ages 5 to 18 how to dance at my own dance studio called "Believe." I enjoy teaching the kids I opened the door to Starbucks to get my usual morning coffee. I ordered and waited a few minutes before the cashier handed me my drink. I quickly paid an looked around for a place to sit, but for some reason today all the tables were full. I sighed and walked over to a table by the window where a man was sitting alone typing on his laptop.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked politely. He looked up a little and shook his head slightly before going back to typing. I pulled the chair our hearing the legs make a slight screech on the floor before I sat down as looked at the window watching card go by and taking sips of my coffee. Every once and a while I would sneak glances at the man who looked around the same age as me. I listened to the clicking of the keys on the keyboard before I heard silence and then the backspace key being hit repeatedly. That went on for about 10 minutes before I was starting to get annoyed with it. I turned to him after he did this for the 20th time.

"Can you please stop that." I asked nicely. He looked up and I became breathless from looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just can't think of a new story. I've ran out of ideas." He said through a sigh.

"Your and author? Whats your name, maybe I've read one of your books."

"Joe Jonas." He answered making my face light up.

"Really?! You're like the best author ever! How could you run out of ideas?!"

"Lack of inspiration. I feel like my life is boring. It's the same thing everyday." Joe sighed hearing this gave me an idea.

"So your saying that you need more adventures or a more daring life for inspiration."

"Yup."

"I"ll show you adventurous. Come on." I said standing up with a smirk.

"I don't even know your name." Joe said Standing up also.

"Demi Lovato. Now come on." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of Starbucks.

"This is what you do for a living?!" Joe said as we walked into my dance studios.

I scoffed "Honey, I've worked with Britney Spears. This is just my week day job."

"Damn!" He said as he walked around the hard wood floor looking around. He stopped at the bars on the back wall and put his left hand in the top bar.

"What are these for?" he asked. I went to him and placed my right leg on the bar an stretched over so my nose touched my knee.

"How do you do that?!" Joe was in awe. I took my leg off and did the other.

"Years if practice." I said simply, getting my left leg off the bar and going in a full split right on the floor. I heard Joe whine in pain making me giggle.

"That would be painful for guys." I shook my head in response.

"I have boys who do this." I said standing up and walking over to the music player. "Sit down by the bars." I said firmly pressing play and quickly running to the center of the floor getting in position as 'Who's laughing now' by Jessie J blasted through the speakers. I started to move my boy to the beat doing dance moves that would be to erotic for teens to be dancing. Towards the end of the song I grabbed Joe and started dancing around him particularly close to his body and as the song ended I was leaned against his body with my hands on his chest. I took deep breaths in and out as I stared into his eyes waiting for his reaction.

"Holy shit." He whispered. I could feel his hot breath against my lips. I leaned in just a little by to see how he would react and he actually leaned in also. Right before our lips met I heard my best friend calling for me. I quickly pulled away and looked towards the door as she walked in.

"Hey Marissa." I said nervously and slightly blushing.

"You want to hang...Who is this?" She said noticing Joe standing next to me.

"Uh..this is Joe Jonas. Joe, this is Marissa Callahan my best friend and also an instructor here."

"Nice to meet you." Joe said waving slightly.

"Wait! Joe Jonas as in the author Joe Jonas?!" Joe nodded. "I love your books!" Marissa went on about her favorite book and I could tell Joe was just nodding his head annoyed.

"Marissa stop fangirling your annoying him."

"Sorry. Anyways why are you here?" She asked slightly confused.

"I'm giving him an adventure for inspiration on his next book."

"Cool. So you want to practice our dance before my first class?"

"Sure let me just get my shoes." I said walking to the back of the room and coming back out with pale pink ballet slippers and say next to Joe.

"What kind of shoes are these?" He asked as I put the left shoe on first and tying the ribbon up my leg.

"These are pointe shoes. They have a wood block at the bottom of them so you can stay standing on you toes." I said showing him the block and putting my other shoe on.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Sometimes." I answered walking over to a wooden box that had powder in it and stepped I putting the poser on the tips of the shoes before stepping back out again.

"Before you ask that's so we don't slip while we dance." I said getting in the center if the floor by Marissa.

"Can you go put on 'Breath Me' by Sia please." Joe got up and pushed play and we started dancing to the song.

*Joe's POV*

Demi is so beautiful. Watching her dance like this is so amazing. She's amazes me. The different ways she can move her body is erotic and gorgeous. When the song was over I had to clap. The dance was just so amazing.

That was amazing." I said walking towards both of them. They both thanked me.

"You looked so beautiful dancing like that." I said making her blush a little. We were alone now, Marissa left to start her class.

"Shut up." Demi mumbled looking down. I put my finger under her chin lifting her head up to meet my eyes.

"I'm not lying to you." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." she said still looking in my eyes. I felt myself lean in closer to her face as Demi leaned in also. I wanted so much to kiss her in that moment and when our lips finally overlapped each other there was an explosion of electricity running through my veins. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she snaked her arms up and around my neck and continued moving her lips with mine. The kiss was amazing but I wanted more so i lightly Demi's bottom lip slightly pulling at it. She opened her mouth allowing my tongue to collide with hers. When air was needed we pulled away breathing heavily staring at each other.

"You want to take a risk?" Demi asked biting her bottom lip.

"Like what?"

"You know." she said wrapping her arms around my neck and lightly planting kisses on my neck. She moved to my adams apple which bobbed when I gulped. I started to breath harshly as she sucked.

"Right here?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why not? I mean the walls are sound proof so the music can't be heard outside so you can scream all you want." She whispered seductively in my ear.

"Who said it isn't going to be you screaming my name." I said smirking and crashed my lips onto hers. She instantly responded by kissing back our tongues colliding. I slowly started to push back until her back hit the door to the room causing it to close. I reached over to the door knob and locked the door. Wouldn't want someone to walk in on us. I move my lips across Demi's jaw and down her neck leaving wet butterfly kisses until I heard her moan. Her sweat spot. I smirked against her skin and started sucking and nipping at her neck. She moaned my name.

"Joooee." That drove me insane. I tangled my fingers in her hair and brought her head up to mine crashing our lips together and laying her down on the floor. She ran her hands down my chest and under my shirt rubbing my abs with her soft hands. Soon both of our clothes were off except our undergarments. I run my hands along her perfect curves kissing her as passionately as I could. I moved my hands to her back and unclasped her bra slowly pulling it off her revealing her round breasts. I plunged my mouth onto her rosy nipple and started sucking hearing the sweet moans coming from Demi. I switched to her other breast lightly biting down as I felt her hand pulling my boxers down. I went up to her lips again kissing her gently, while slowly removing her panties. I threw them off to the side and leaned back taking in her body. Demi blushed slightly and tried to cover herself up. I moved her hands from her body. "Relax, You're beautiful." I whispered softly to her. I saw a small smile appear on her lips and she pulled my face to hers smashing our lips together once again. I pulled out of the kiss a little leaning my forehead against hers.

"Are you sure?" I whispered. I felt her nod her head. I kissed her lips again plunging myself into her womb and into sweet bliss. *Demi's POV*

Breathing heavily with my head resting on his sweaty chest I sighed in content. I've never felt this way before about anyone. Just by looking in Joe's eyes I felt my heart melt, my knees go weak and I get those little butterflies in my stomach. I haven't had those for awhile, but it feels good.

"Whoa." Both Joe and I said after catching our breath.

"I've never felt this way before." Joe whispered, I looked up at him.

"Like what?" I asked hoping he flt the same way i did.

"Love at first sight." He said looking down at me. I smiled and brought my lips to his kissing him sweetly.

"Same here." I said after pulling away from the kiss. We smiled and leaned in to kiss again but someone knocked on the door. I jumped away from joe and quickly started to get dressed.

"One minute!" I screamed I saw Joe getting dressed as well. Once we were both dressed I opened the door to find Marissa in front of me with a smirk on her lips.

"Go home. I'll cover your classes today." She said winking at me. "But please wash the floor before you leave." She said making me blush and walked away.

"How did she know?"

"Marissa is my best friend she just knows." After we quickly mopped the floor we left the studio hand-in-hand. We went back to my place and took a short nap on my bed in each others arms. When I woke up my head was resting on Joe's chest and he was lightly brushing his fingers over my arm.

"Did you get any inspiration?" i asked looking up at Joe. He smiles at me.

"Definitely. I think I'll call it 'Take A Risk.'" I smiled and nodded.

"I like it." We laid there in a comfortable silence until a thought came to my mind. My eyes widened and I sat up abruptly.

"Joe, you never used a condom!" He sat up fast with his eyes widened as but then a small smile crept on his face.

"Welcome to the beginning of my book." He said smiling at me. Even though I was in a panic I couldn't help but smile. I giggled and kissed him. And that was the beginning of our story together.


End file.
